guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Honorable General
Overview Summary #Gain the rank of First Spear or Level 12. #Talk with General Morgahn. #"Defeat" the Kournans. #Talk with General Morgahn. #See Emissary Dajmir for your reward. Obtained from :Digmaster Gatah in Jokanur Diggings Requirements :Nightfall Character :Leaving a Legacy Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Gold :*20 Sunspear Promotion Points :*Battle Commendation Dialogue :"Here are the orders from Kormir! General Morgahn of Kourna has arranged some kind of war games, and Elder Suhl wants to show off the prowess of the Sunspears. You've been chosen to represent the Sunspears and Istan. Once you reach the rank of '''First Spear' or 12, find General Morgahn, who will be waiting in the Zehlon Reach with soldiers for you to "fight" against. Kormir asks you take it easy on them. It's only a demonstration after all."'' ::Accept: "Sounds like fun!" ::Reject: "I don't want to embarrass myself." ::When asked about quest: "'''General Morgahn' is waiting for you in the Zehlon Reach."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Varesh Ossa: "Ah, General Morgahn, the Sunspears have arrived. They don't look like much." :General Morgahn: "I will evaluate their skills, Warmarshal Varesh, and report back to you." :Varesh Ossa: "Hmmm. I will be surprised if they prove challenging to our soldiers. Rejoin me in Kamadan when you are finished, Morgahn." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (General Morgahn) :"Ahai, Sunspear! Your superiors could not stop talking about your valor defending Chahbek against the corsairs. My superior and ruler of Kourna, Warmarshal Varesh Ossa, is most curious and wishes me to report on your capabilities. :I have heard that you are a highly trained Sunspear leader. I look forward to watching you trade blows with my finest. Rest assured you will be compensated for your time and trouble. When you are ready to begin the demonstration, let me know." ::Accept: "We are ready." ::Reject: "We are not ready yet." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (General Morgahn) :"What a demonstration! Kormir has trained you well. Indeed, my men would do well to take the lessons you have taught them to heart. I would hate to cross you on the field of battle, Sunspear. As for your compensation, please speak with Emissary Dajmir." Reward Dialogue :"General Morgahn holds honor, loyalty, and devotion to the Five Gods above all else. He also rewards such service. I must get back to my studies. In fact, I could use some help if you have the time. I'm sure General Morgahn would appreciate your continued assistance to the Kournan delegation." Followup :Signs and Portents Walkthrough Do quests and bounties to get to the required sunspear rank or character level. You will find Morgahn just outside The Astralarium. Once you accept Morgahn's challenge, a timed battle begins. You will face five level 8 Kournan Guards. The kill count for both your team and Morgahn's team are displayed same as with some PvP battles. If you defeat all of Morgahn's men, the timer ends and you may continue with the quest. Alternatively, as long as you don't have less than the Kournans when the timer expires, you will also be victorious. It's possible to start the timer and stand away from the guards without ever aggroing them, allowing you to complete the quest without any fighting. If you should lose, all you need to do is rezone and come back to restart the quest. Notes *There is an error in the German translation. Gatah says "...sucht General Morgahn, die mit Soldaten...". It should be "...sucht General Morgahn, der mit Soldaten..."! Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points